


It Started with a Kiss

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss and lead to more</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Kiss

It started with a kiss under the mistletoe at the Christmas party at Steve's house. He was pretty sure it was a set up as he distinctly remembered there not being mistletoe hanging in that spot earlier. If he had to wager a guess, he would say it was Steve and Cath's handiwork. It was something they would do, especially Steve. 

For once, though, he wasn't going to complain not in the least bit. Because of their interference, he was currently sitting on the beach, in the moonlight, with Kono sharing kisses as they watched the New Years fireworks display at the Hilton.


End file.
